Yearning For You
by PrettyBrown-101
Summary: Kagome, a powerful queen. Sesshomaru, a mere slave. On one rainy night faith brings these two meet eachother. Then soon enough they would start yearning for one another.
1. Kagome, The Princess

_**Kagome, a powerful queen. Sesshomaru, a mere slave. On one rainy night faith brings these two meet eachother. Then soon enough they would start yearning for one another.**_

* * *

><p>It was a weary afternoon. The temperature was hot and soggy. The clouds were basically pitch black, covering up the sky where you see no sight of the sun. Which ment that it will rain pretty soon after another two hours.<p>

Kagome a young princess, who is now a young queen, recently because of her mother's death 3 months ago, was in her palace, laying in her bed with maroon silk sheets with the silver parallel lined patterns going across, just thinking and sulking.

The young queen has been doing this ever since her mother died. As days would go by she would feel alone, worthless and depressed. Even though she had servants and maids there to do work for her, she still felt alone due to the fact that they didn't mean anything to her like her mother ment to her.

Kagome knew that her mother's life span was shorten day by day just for the simple fact that she was growing really old and was too weak to do anything and Kagome understood that. Kagome still had faith that she would hold on, but eventually that didn't happen.

She sat up in her bed, ran her fingers through raven waist length hair, closed her blue bright eyes and sighed heavily and she threw her legs over her bed and got out of the bed. Kagome slowly walked to her window, while keeping up her balance, she opened her curtains to reveal what was going outside.

" Maybe I should take a little walk" Kagome thought, she wanted to finally get out of the house to get some fresh air even though it was about to rain, but she figured to have a quick walk before it does. So she walked towards the door and opened it, where a guard would stand in front just in case someone would just randomly go in her room, and told the guard to get her personal servant, Sakuna, to get her clothes ready while she is in the hot spring. The guard nodded and proceeded to do so.

Kagome quickly went back into her room and grabbed her white satin silky robe that was hanging on her creamy white walls, threw it over her shoulders, and proceeded to walk out of the room, to the hot spring room.

As she walked into the hot spring room Kagome carefully removed her damped clothes off her body and slowly walked towards the spring, putting her big toe in it to check it. "Ahh, just right". Kagome thought as she sunk her whole body in it with the water rising up to her breasts.

She dunks inside the spring and came back up just to wet her hair, then taking a small bottle of the finest hair product that was already laid out for by the hot spring, squeezed a enough portion for it to lather up her long, thick, black hair. And began to rub the portion on her hair while massaging her scalp.

After she got done rinsing her hair, she got out of the hot spring, raped the robe she brought around her and exited out of the room.

She now entered her room to see her clothes already laid out for her on the bed. She slipped off her robe and began putting on her clothes. After she was done she hung her robe back up, cut the room light off and headed out her room.

While she was walking the palace to get to the front entrance the servants and maids stared in shock because they haven't seen their highness out of her room ever since the young queens mothers death. Kagome smiled at them warmly as she walked pass them, then finally reaching the front entrance but stopped and turned around to make a quick announcement.

"I will be leaving the palace for about an hour and a half, so keep it right while I'm gone." And with that Kagome left through the front entrance for just a little walk only to discover something…or _someone_.


	2. Sesshomaru, The Slave

Feeling tired, used, and worn out. Sesshomaru a former slave…. or really a sex slave, chained up on a big comfy bed after his little session with his master. While lying in the bed Sesshomaru couldn't think about anything else but to get the hell outta his masters' home. He was tired… tired of the torture… the unnecessary beatings… and most importantly the sexual sessions. His master basically took his pride and his manhood from him.

Sesshomaru couldn't take it any longer. He has been with this man for years now ever he bought him off a slave auction when Sesshomaru was only fifteen and now he is twenty. His master was about seventeen at the time when he bought him, so his master was twenty- two. Sometimes Sesshomaru wonder why his master still keeps him. Usually slave masters grow tired of their slaves for a short period of time and sell them for yen or buy a new slave.

But it was different from him and his master. Sesshomaru would be with him at all times. He would even bring Sesshomaru with him when he had to run a few errands or go to the local stores. And another thing Sesshomaru had wondered about his master was that he was protective and possessive with him.

Every time when they go out as if a man or a woman looked at Sesshomaru in an inappropriate manner then he would send them a deadly glare and would say in such a cold tone that would even kind of scare Sesshomaru himself "You better keep your eyes off my slave." And that's when the person would quiver in fear and never set a glance at Sesshomaru anymore.

It has been about twenty minutes since Sesshomaru has lain in the bed chained, waiting for his master to come back. Sesshomaru was about to get feed up because the room wrecks of sex, sweat, and musk it made him want to pass out. It what hot and very humid in there as well, he wanted out. So he built of the courage and tried to break out of the chains from his wrist, but failed. "What's the damn use. "He thought to himself angrily.

Then Sesshomaru froze on what he was doing when he heard footsteps coming towards his room. He went back into his position like he was earlier as the door knob slowly started to turn. When the knob finally turned all the way the door opened to only reveal him. His master. Naraku.

Oh Naraku was a handsome fellow indeed. He was 6' 2, long beautiful wavy black hair that reached his hip, a great built, glowing pale skin and red piercing eyes. But Sesshomaru didn't look at men like that of any kind of way and if he did he would still never be attracted Naraku. To him Naraku was a disgusting specimen to ever walk on earth.

Naraku steadily stood in the door way naked, staring lustfully at Sesshomaru with a smirk on his face. He then closed the door shut and slowly walked towards the chained up naked demon on his bed. He sat down beside him while looking up and down at Sesshomaru's sweaty eight-pack built. Oh how Sesshomaru felt so violated

He then brought his index finger towards Sesshomarus chest, outlining his abs. Sesshomaru wanted to rip him to shreds but couldn't because he was wearing a metal collar around his which locked away his demonic powers. "Damn him!" Sesshomaru would always think when every moment he wanted to kill Naraku but didn't have the power to do so.

Naraku then slowly brought he face to Sesshomarus ear and whispered, "So you enjoyed our session my little slave?" As much as Sesshomaru wanted to say hell no, he had to say yes to satisfy his master or else he would catch a ruthless beating, and he doesn't want that to happen.

"Y-Yes Master Naraku." He tried to say in the best tone he can without sounding like he was disgusted. Naraku chuckled to himself softly.

"I would go for a round two, but I think that's it for tonight." Sesshomaru was hell of relieved when he said that.

"Let's take a soothing bath in the indoor hot spring", Naraku said as he picked up a key on a short dresser by the bed and unlocked the two cuffs on Sesshomarus hands. Sesshomaru slowly got up from the bed while Naraku started to walk out of the room and with him following. As they were walking in a hallway Sesshomaru tried to think of a quick way to get away from get out or hell get away as they were walking in that long ass hallway but that wouldn't succeed because Naraku would glance at Sesshomaru almost every second to check if he was still behind him.

They finally reach the hot spring, Naraku slide open the door as he signaled Sesshomaru to get in and he did himself as he closed the door behind him. They were already naked so they went in it right away but Sesshomaru went all the way on the other side of the hot spring, away from Naraku, which Naraku didn't like.

"Sesshomaru come over here with me… NOW!" Naraku said sternly, with a little base in his voice. That highly pissed Sesshomaru off but he acted as if it didn't bother him and smoothly went over to him as Naraku opened his legs for Sesshomaru to get in between. Sesshomaru cringed a little and did so. Naraku then stroked Sesshomarus moist silver locks softly.

Naraku did take a liking of his slave. When he first laid eyes on Sesshomaru that day at the auction, he knew he had to have him for himself. Naraku thought Sesshomaru was the most beautiful living creature he had ever seen… even though he was male but he didn't care about that.

Naraku than began to wash Sesshomaru as Sesshomaru had to do the same, even though he didn't want to. After they got done with that decided to get out. Then a suddenly an idea hit Sesshomaru. He didn't know if it was going to work but he was going to give it a shot.

"Master… may I stay in the hot spring for a little longer?" Sesshomaru asked as he got out and bowed to Naraku. Naraku thought about it for a second as he squinted his eyes at his slave before him.

"Yes you may...only for two minutes." Naraku said as he left out of the room. Sesshomaru waited until he couldn't here footsteps anymore as he rose up quickly to find something to wear. The only thing there in the room was some black kimono pants. He quickly grabbed that and put them on. He then turned to face the window on the right wall and proceeded to run over and slide the window door open to only see it was thunder storming but he didn't give a damn he just wanted to get the hell out of there and this was his chance.

Sesshomaru looked back and thought, " Good riddance Naraku", as he smirked and jumped out of the window and ran like hell.


End file.
